


Prophesy

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she has to flee Camelot with the injured Morgause, Morgana has disturbing dreams and premonitions. Or are they prophesies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophesy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to the BBC and Shine. i intend no copyright infringement and make o profit from this.

Morgana dreams.

In this decrepit old castle, alone with her silent sister and the last few elusive bloodguards, her rest is fitful, snatched from waking hours filled with cold fury and frantic worry.

There is no-one here to tell her what to do. No-one to cradle and calm her and to whisper reassuring words in her ear. She will have to be strong, must fight the next battle on her own.

Her dreams turn into nightmares now. The bracelet cannot keep them at bay anymore, seems to have lost its power to protect when Morgause lost hers.

Morgause sleeps, lost between life and death, her mind wandering down dark paths where Morgana cannot follow.

Not even in dreams.

The nightmares are Morgana's alone. And they frighten her. They speak of injustice upheld, of enemies victorious.

She sees Arthur and Gwen, resplendent in crowns and finery.

She sees Merlin in costly blue velvet next to Arthur. A slightly older Merlin, perhaps, turning in her dream to look directly into her eyes. A small challenging sneer forms on his expressive lips as he raises his hand in a gesture of banishment and defiance.

His eyes glow golden like the sun.

Morgana screams.  
 


End file.
